


The bird, testing it's wings.

by ohmerthurcharm



Series: Arthur's little bird. [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur hides things from Merlin, Arthur is crazy for Merlin., Arthur sleeps around, Dark!Arthur, Deaths, F/M, Forehead Touching, Gifts are given, Giving!Arthur, Gwaine is nice, Hand Kisses, M/M, Manipulation, Merlin is confused, Merlin wants to please Arthur, Possessive Behavior, Possessive!Arthur, Scary!Arthur, Touching, lustful!Arthur, mention of almost rape, part of Merlins history revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: Merlin is now an official citizen of Camelot and Arthur helps Merlin with building a new life in the Palace, Merlin explores and sees things that might change his mind about his beloved King for better or for worse.





	The bird, testing it's wings.

Merlin was an official citizen of Camelot by the time Merlin finished eating the next morning.

Merlin smiled as he walked through the market place, Camelot had a whole road dedicated to it in the lower town. Arthur and George followed as Merlin explored, shyly picking the essentials. 

Arthur looked at a neckerchief and stared at Merlin’s bare neck. He felt a shiver run down his spine, imagining someone else staring at it or worse, claiming it as their own, he couldn’t stand it. He smiled at the owner and took the red neckerchief off of the hook. “I would like to buy this one please.”

“Yes, Sire.” She said happily and the man handed her two coins before going to Merlin. “Little bird.” He cooed. 

Merlin turned around and smiled. “My lord.”

Arthur felt his skin tingle. “Here. It’s going to get cold soon, winter will soon be upon us and I don’t want you to be cold.”

Merlin looked at the gift and turned around and Arthur tied it gently against Merlin’s slender neck before nodding. 

“You can turn around now.” Arthur said.

The man faced him again; the scarf suited him well indeed. 

“Handsome.” The King smiled.

Merlin shyly looked at him. “Thank you for your gift.”

“Come…let’s go find you a nice, warm cloak.” Arthur said, wrapping an arm around Merlin and walked to a clothes cart. 

When the basket George brought along was full Merlin’s mind seemed to change. 

“What do you mean you don’t want it?” Arthur asked, holding a new pair of boots. 

“I….you’ve done enough already. I feel bad…” Merlin mumbled. 

“Oh Merlin…” Arthur said. “When you arrived here you only came with the clothes you had on your back, you need a decent wardrobe.” 

Merlin licked his lips. “But it’s too much.”

“Nonsense, don’t be modest now. I want to please you.” Arthur said. 

“You already have pleased me. You’ve bought me all the clothes I would ever need and I am grateful. But I feel….like we’ve got enough clothes now.” Merlin said shyly. 

Arthur sighed. 

“I have three pairs of nightwear, three pairs of shoes, four socks and a dozen underwear. I’ve got two coats and two-dozen tunics and belts to boot, As well as three neckerchiefs. And two normal cloaks and two-dozen pants.” Merlin said.

Arthur blinked, surprised at Merlin’s memory. 

“Oh! And royal outfits too.” Merlin said. 

Arthur scoffed. “Alright. I guess we can come by another time when you’re lacking something.”

Merlin nodded and took Arthur’s hand and kissed it. “I am grateful, Sire.”

“I know you are…” Arthur said and leaned down, kissing him softly. 

Merlin moaned softly and kissed back, gripping onto Arthur’s tunic. 

Arthur slowly pulled off. “You’re getting better at this.”

Merlin gulped, his cheeks heating up.

Arthur smiled and took Merlin’s hand and looked at George. “We are done here. Go put Merlin’s new clothes in his new wardrobe.”

“My lord.” George said with a nod.

“Thank you, George. I’m grateful to you.” Merlin said. 

George smiled and walked off, trying to look like he wasn’t struggling under the weight.

“He’s a hard worker.” Merlin said, snuggling against Arthur’s side.

“He is, isn’t he?” Arthur said and looked down at Merlin. “Let’s go back to the palace and have some lunch.”

Merlin nodded. “Yes, Sire.”

Arthur felt his groin heat up. Merlin always treated him with respect but the way he’d call Arthur his ‘Sire, King, Lord and Majesty’ made the King of Camelot tingle in delight. Merlin saw Arthur’s authority and responded correctly while his tone suggested softness to it. The balance made Arthur’s head spin.

They made their way back to the palace when Merlin’s arm was tugged, causing the man to look at who held his wrist tightly.

“Please…. any change you have…..please….i’m so hungry.” A dry voice begged and Merlin looked at a man covered in grime, he was thin and covered in rags.

Arthur grabbed the man’s wrist and twisted it, causing the beggar to cry out and tore their hand away from Merlin who looked at his King nervously.

“It’s ok…I’m fine, let’s just go.” Merlin said and took out a gold coin and handed it to the man who nervously looked at the King before grabbing it and ran off. 

“Amazing how that hungry, feeble man bolted away so quickly.” Arthur said slowly, watching him run.

“I’m sorry…” Merlin said regretfully. 

“You have a kind heart…just be sure to give your charity to the right people.” Arthur said and Merlin nodded before they continued their journey.

Arthur noticed a guard at the entrance to the Palace and leaned in, whispering. “There is a beggar, covered in rags, dirty as anything. He has a few missing teeth and greasy brown hair….thin. Find him and kill him.”

“My King.” He said and went to find the man.

Merlin turned to Arthur, halfway through the door. “My lord?”

Arthur smiled and went over to him before patting Merlin’s back and the man followed Arthur to the dining hall.

Merlin cut into his cooked meat happily, his mouth watering before lifting the fork up, it’s juices dripping off and Merlin ate it happily, moaning softly in delight, savoring the taste and wiped his mouth clean before eating more and Arthur watched on happily. 

“You should have told me you were starving.” Arthur said softly.

Merlin looked up, his cheeks full and offered the King a smile before gulping. “I didn’t know I was hungry till just now.”

Arthur nodded. “Of course. Please don’t let me stop you.” He said, motioning for Merlin to carry on.

Merlin happily obliged. 

A guard then walked in before passing Merlin who curiously looked at him when he bent down, whispering against the King’s ear who nodded and took out a small purse filled with gold coins and handed it to the man who thanked him, smiling and left. 

“What was that about?” Merlin asked.

“I asked him to do a small favor for me and he did better than expected, I thought I’d reward him for his efforts.” Arthur said and drank his spiced wine happily. It warmed him thoroughly.

Merlin nodded and finished eating. Hoping it wasn’t what he thought it was as he dabbed the cloth against his mouth before looking at the King.

Arthur was finishing his wine before noticing his stare and put the goblet down and smiled warmly. “Come…”

Merlin stood up and walked over and gave a short yelp when Merlin was pulled onto Arthur’s lap, The King’s arms wrapping around him. Merlin’s back was pressed flush against Arthur’s chest.

“Sire…” He breathed, surprised. 

“Did I scare you?” Arthur asked, smirking.

“A little.” Merlin admitted and Arthur rubbed Merlin’s chest.

The man squirmed slightly under his touch.

“Merlin….” Arthur said softly.

“Sire?” Merlin asked, blinking, struggling to look at him as he gave out a short gasp, finding it hard to breathe suddenly when Arthur’s hand brushed past his crotch.

“What were you before you were captured by those bandits?” Arthur asked, his hand on Merlin’s thigh.

“I was tending to my mother’s field in Ealdor.” Merlin said. 

“Ealdor lies in Cendred’s Kingdom…you are a far way from home.” Arthur said.

Merlin nodded solemnly. “It was raided.”

“I see…” Arthur said.

“My memory is fuzzy…I remember the raid but nothing else…I just remember being attacked by bandits as I was traveling on the road…I must have somehow escaped the raid…then the bandits found me…spoke to me…and tricked me. I was hungry…they took me to eat with them and I was offered a drink and passed out.” Merlin said.

Arthur listened quietly, nodding now and then. “How terrible.”

Merlin nodded. “But then you saved me…and now I’m safe here with you.”

Arthur smiled. “Yes, you are.” He said, taking his hand away from Merlin’s thigh. “Now your King needs to go to a council meeting soon.”

Merlin got off of Arthur’s lap and bowed his head, facing his lord. “Sire.”

Arthur smiled and nodded at him. “Ask George to take you to my garden. I think you’ll like it there.”

Merlin smiled and nodded before walking off.

Arthur got up, clearing his throat, his warm expression disappearing and being replaced by a cold one.

Merlin stared at amazement as he stepped down natural steps into a gorgeous, old garden. Birds from the surrounding trees sang beautifully. Merlin could feel it’s age in his bones. This place had power, magic hummed in the roots. It glowed magic everywhere; vibrating and Merlin explored it happily, George following him around, explaining the history. 

After a few hours Merlin heard George clearing his throat. “We should head back. I need to prepare your meals.”

Merlin nodded and followed him back before hearing a noise in the anti-chamber. He slowly went to it, expecting a rat or worse and opened the door slowly, it creaked slightly and there was a hitch of a gasp.

Merlin peered in through the gap to see Arthur holding a maid against the wall, his breeches against his knees as he pounded into her. His face was pressed against her nape, his teeth showing as he growled softly, frowning deeply as his one hand cupping her full breast as they bounced with his movements, her hands gripped the wall tightly, whimpering softly. 

Merlin shivered and steps back, feeling many emotions flood him and sneaked out, wondering the castle and as he rounded a corner he suddenly bumped into something solid and rubbed his forehead, looking up to see a man staring down at him, wearing full armor.

“Hello there.” He said in a friendly way, grinning down at him. “Are you lost?”

Merlin looked around before it dawned on him that he didn’t recognize where he was and looked back and nodded shyly. 

“Come on, I’ll show you to the King’s chambers.” He said.

“No!” Merlin shouted suddenly, making the man blink in surprise. 

“Why not?” He asked, frowning. “Did something happen?”

“Uh…uh….maybe…he….he was busy.” Merlin mumbled, looking down.

“Oh, he shouted at you didn’t he?” The man asked.

Merlin shook his head.

“Oh….ohhhhh I see.” He said. “Why don’t I take you back to your chamber instead?”

Merlin nodded and was ushered there.

“My name is Sir Gwaine by the way. But you can just call me Gwaine.” The knight, Gwaine smiled.

Merlin nodded, feeling himself relax. “Your not like the other knights.”

“Nah…I guess not. I’m a wonderer at heart but the King needs me here, helping with keeping the Kingdom safe…and helping lost men to their rooms.” He said with a chuckle.

Merlin smiled. “My apologies.”

“No need. I’m happy I could help. At least I wasn’t someone else.” He said, implying something.

“What do you mean?” Merlin asked.

“I heard Lord Valiant tried to rape you. I’m not saying all knights are like that but I guess bad men are everywhere. You can trust me though…I’m one of the good guys. Not to brag or anything but I’ve been labeled the ‘Maiden’s knight’ and I take pride in that.” He said, puffing his chest out slightly.

“I am not a maiden.” Merlin mumbled.

“I didn’t say you were…” He smirked and sighed before leaning his arm against the wall, trying to change the subject. “So this is the man that has caught the King’s eye huh?”

Merlin kept quiet. 

“Well, here we are.” He said, nodding at the door.

“Thank you, Sir Gwaine.” Merlin said, bowing his head.

“My pleasure.” He said, bowing low with an easy smile before nodding at Merlin and left. 

Merlin walked in and closed the door and sat on his bed, quiet.

The door eventually opened and Merlin looked up to see Arthur there, he wasn’t smiling when he closed the door. Merlin looked back down and felt the bed dip slightly. 

“You saw didn’t you?” He asked sadly.

Merlin nodded.

“I’m sorry…I did not mean to hurt your feelings. Were you scared at all?” Arthur asked.

Merlin shook his head. “I was in the wrong. I should not have snooped around.”

“My room is yours…Merlin, you know that.” Arthur said, laying his hand on Merlin’s gently.

“But I…I shouldn’t have looked. It was a private moment.” Merlin said and was surprised when Arthur laughed.

“It was just a fuck, Merlin. There were no feelings behind it at all. She just offered herself to me and I took it.” Arthur said.

Merlin looked at him. “Your not angry at me?”

Arthur shook his head. “I’m just worried that I had scared you.”

Merlin shook his head. “I guess…I just…didn’t see you in that way.”

“A sexual way?” Arthur asked and Merlin nodded.

“I have needs as a King. Some maids feel it’s their duty to serve their King. They do not go unrewarded.” Arthur said.

“Have I been holding you back on your desires, Sire?” Merlin asked suddenly.

Arthur went quiet.

“I’m so sorry.” Merlin said. 

“It’s alright, Merlin. I enjoy spending time with you.” He said, stroking his cheek. 

“Can I help?” Merlin asked. 

Arthur jaw moved slightly and smiled. “If you’d like….” He pulled Merlin closer till their knees touched. “Would you like that?” He asked, stroking the man’s cheek, leaning in close. “Do you want to serve your King, Merlin?”

Merlin nodded, feeling his member twitch. “Yes, Sire…I want to serve you, in any way I can.”

Arthur smiled. “You really are a gem.” He breathed out and kissed him deeply.

Merlin moaned deeper than usual, gripping onto Arthur’s wrist as his hand cupped the man’s jaw. 

They parted and Arthur moved Merlin lower, slowly till Merlin lay on the bed and Arthur climbed on top of him and leaned down, kissing his neck and Merlin moaned, squirming, gripping the sheets and moved his head to the side. 

“You are so beautiful.” Arthur breathed against his neck. He laid down messy kisses along it, Licking and nipping at his pale neck happily.

“Arthur…” Merlin said softly.

“I don’t think I can enter you tonight….but I will get you a plug tomorrow…so it can slowly open your hole and let me in.” Arthur said, his finger prodding in between Merlin’s cheeks, the fabric stopping him from going any further.

Merlin nodded. “Sire…” He breathed, enjoying the feeling.

Arthur smiled. “I will make you feel good, Merlin. I can promise you that…”

Merlin looked up at him and Arthur removed his hand, causing Merlin to whine.

Arthur helped him up and rubbed his thumb against Merlin’s bottom lip and the man’s eyes softened and looked at his King.

Arthur moved his hand away and pointed at Merlin’s face. “Don’t force yourself ok? If you ever feel uncomfortable you tell me and I will stop. I want this to be good for you…and pain is not a part of it…” He said, moving his finger up and down slightly for emphasis. 

Merlin looked at his finger, confused before leaning in and kissed the tip of it and Arthur blushed deeply as Merlin looked at him questioningly and pulled back.

Arthur blinked, shivering. “Let’s eat.”

Merlin smiled and nodded before Arthur got up and off the bed, Merlin following in tow to his chamber and the King pulled open a drawer and got out slave and gently rubbed it against Merlin’s eye-lid and the skin around it before giving him a potion and the man drank it and grimaced and Arthur chuckled.

Merlin shivered. “Urgh…”

“Yeah…but it gets the job done.” Arthur said and pulled the chair out for Merlin. The man sat himself down and Arthur pushed it in before sitting next to him and they ate quietly. 

Arthur looked at Merlin before taking out a small tomato. “Here.”

Merlin looked at him before opening his mouth and Arthur eased it in between Merlin’s lips before rubbing his jaw and Merlin ate it happily before swallowing and Arthur’s hand moved down against Merlin’s neck, his fingers trailing down it and the man shivered under his touch. 

“Sire you are teasing me.” Merlin said.

Arthur smiled and pressed his forehead against Merlin’s. “I’m sorry…please forgive me?”

Merlin lightly rubbed his head against Arthur as a sign for forgiveness and the man smirked before lifting Merlin into his arms and carried him to bed and began to undress him.

Merlin shivered from the cold and Arthur undressed before bringing the nightclothes over and dressed them warmly, George came in with dry firewood and prepared the fire as Merlin laid his head against Arthur’s chest, eyes closed as he enjoyed the feeling of Arthur’s warmth and breath.

Eventually he began to drift off, hearing the occasional crackle before the room heated up more and there were footsteps.

Merlin felt Arthur’s hand on his arm before the King spoke.

“George, get an Ass-Plug, the smallest you can find for tomorrow. If you can… get four more and make sure each is a bigger size. Make sure they are smooth…I will not tolerate failure…also don’t forget to buy oil.” He said, his tone strange.

“Yes, Sire.” George said and left, the door closing.

Merlin felt Arthur’s hold tighten as the King stared down at him.

Arthur then leaned in, careful to not stir him and whispered against his ear. “I’m going to take you….and then you will be mine and no one else’s. You will be my bird…my sweet, innocent bird.”

Merlin held back a shiver and let out a soft noise, moving his head to Arthur’s lips and Arthur moved back before smiling and rested his hand on Merlin’s hip before sleeping and Merlin slipped into a deep slumber, the warmth of the bed and Arthur as well as the softness of the sheets made it hard to stay awake. The peaceful sound of the night’s wind outside was not helping either.


End file.
